


Czasy samotności

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony konstruuje wehikuł czasu zamiast Ultrona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dalsze tagi oraz bohaterowie będą pojawiali się w miarę rozwoju akcji. Pojawią się wyłącznie kanoniczne pairingi, również te jedynie sugerowane. 
> 
> Kanon filmowy do "Kapitana Ameryki: Zimowego Żołnierza"; kanon serialowy obejmuje wyłącznie "Agentkę Carter" i pojedyncze wydarzenia z "Agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y".

Tony'emu drżały ręce, gdy wprowadzał kod dostępu do pracowni; mógł polecić JARVIS-owi, żeby je otworzył... właściwie to ciekawe, czemu tego nie zrobił. Zresztą, trochę manualnej pracy mu nie zaszkodzi. 

Gdy przestąpił próg warsztatu, uczucie niepokoju nasiliło się. Dopiero postępująca sekwencja świateł zdawało się je osłabić. Kolejna bitwa stoczona z własnymi słabościami zakończona drobnym sukcesem. Od roku uczył się, jak zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć o strachu. Gdy wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje (zresztą nie pierwszy raz, tylko pierwszy tak... prawdziwy, dużo prawdziwszy niż ciemna, wilgotna jaskinia, w której tliła się iskierka nadziei), mimo że był przygotowany na najgorsze, w decydującym momencie instynkty wzięły górę i niewiele brakowało, żeby przestał oddychać. Albo zaczął histerycznie płakać. Bez znaczenia czy znajdą się świadkowie tego zdarzenia, i tak będzie pamiętał, że poddał się strachowi w chwili największej słabości.

Tamtego dnia życie milionów ludzi zależało od Tony'ego, a on przed śmiercią nie myślał o niczym... ważnym. Nie, właściwie to nie pamiętał, o czym myślał. Panika oblała go przeszywającym strumieniem wraz z gasnącymi odczytami i niknącym głosem JARVIS-a. Możliwe, że chodziło o Pepper. Musiało chodzić o Pepper. Nie odbierała, dlatego nie zdążył jej powiedzieć tych wszystkich ckliwych rzeczy, które mówią sobie pary w szczęśliwych związkach. Nie bardzo byłoby to w w jego stylu, ale w tamtym momencie nie potrafiłby się przedstawić (eksplodujące przed oczami statki kosmiczne wielkości planety działają tak na człowieka), dlatego mógł mu zakiełkować w głowie jeden romantyczny pomysł.

Rzadko zgadzał się z mądrościami istot wyższych, ale jeden mały wyjątek nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodził, bo prawda jest taka, że istniały rzeczy, których żaden śmiertelnik nie powinien oglądać. Nigdy. Statki najeźdźców z kosmosu były dobrym przykładem.

— Koniec obijania, dzieciaki. Tata wrócił do domu. JARVIS, otwórz wszystkie foldery z niedokończonymi projektami, przefiltruj je pod kątem niewykonalności i wysiłku, postaraj się, żeby na koniec coś zostało. Pora pokazać, kto tutaj rządzi, co nie, mały? — zapowiedział, gdy Dum–E rozwarł szczypce na znak powitania. — Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Hola, jestem w trakcie rehabilitacji, jasne? — przypomniał, a entuzjazm mechanicznego ramienia widocznie zmalał rejestrując ochronny gest Tony'ego w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się reaktor łukowy. 

— Domyślam się, że stopień nakładów pracy ustawić na minimum?

— Jakbyś czytał mi w myślach... Albo Pepper. Czy tylko mnie się wydaje to podejrzane? Jak myślisz, kolego? — zapytał Tony, przestawiając klucze i śrubokręty, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca na stole, przy którym usiadł. Po chwili podniósł wzrok na robota. — Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? Tak między nami. Obiecuję, że nie wygadam, skąd wiem.

Ramię zapiszczało, rozwarło szczypce, ale po chwili znowu opadło. 

— Nie chcesz donosić, co? Mądry chłopiec. Tyle, że to ja jestem tutaj szefem, więc tak jakby jestem ważniejszy.

Dum–E energicznie pomachał na zgodę. Tony uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Cieszę się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. 

— Pozwolę sobie w to wątpić — odparł JARVIS. 

— To mnie powinieneś bać się najbardziej, pamiętasz? — zagroził Tony, chociaż uśmiech na ustach psuł efekt.

— Oczywiście. Nie omieszkam poinformować o tym panny Potts przy kolejnej rozmowy na temat pańskiego bezpieczeństwa. Jestem pewien, że entuzjastycznie się z panem zgodzi. 

Czy Tony'emu się wydawało, czy... 

— Czy ty się ze mnie nabijasz? Pamiętaj, że to ja cię stworzyłem, więc technicznie jesteś mną, co znaczy, że mam rację i się ze mnie nabijasz...

— Nie śmiałbym, proszę pana. 

— Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Teraz pokaż, co masz.

~~*~~

Prosty fakt o Anthonym Edwardzie Starku (poważnie, Tony wystarczy).

To człowiek, który zmieniał świat. Niemal każdego dnia. Od lat. I był w tym zdecydowanie lepszy od niejakiego Howarda Starka. Możecie go kojarzyć, jeżeli jesteście... Jeżeli doczekaliście się już własnych dzieci, to możliwe, że jego nazwisko odbiło wam się o uszy. 

Efekt psuł jednak inny, dużo bardziej niepokojący fakt. Rzecz w tym, że Tony miewał _pomysły_. A właściwie _Pomysły_.

Już jako dziecko wykazywał się dużą inteligencją... bla, bla, bla. Niedługo po opracowaniu schematów pierwszego robota zbudował go, a nim się obejrzał skończyło się na wytwarzaniu energii odnawialnej, ułatwiającej życie mieszkańcom Nowego Jorku – jako rekompensatę za produkcję broni masowego rażenia. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało w teorii.

Warty odnotowania był również fakt, że o wielu wynalazkach media wspominały na każdym kanale, zaś inne... odpowiadały za alarmy przeciwpożarowe w promilu kilku kilometrów od Stark Tower (obecnie, choć nadal nieoficjalnie, znanej jako Avengers Tower). W dodatku, jeżeli Tony coś zepsuł (hej, takie przypadki zdarzały się _wyłącznie_ w fazie testów i do tej pory nie ucierpiała żadna żywa istota, no, z wyjątkiem ego Starka), to była to porażka na skalę międzynarodową. 

Kolejny (może nie tak istotny) fakt: ze wszystkich wynalazków na nowej, _lepszej_ drodze życia był dumny (mówimy o czasie po porwaniu). Nie zapominał jednak o tych, które stworzył wcześniej i również był dumny (nie pochlebiaj sobie, JARVIS, chodziło o... Dobra, chodziło o ciebie; puszę się z dumy na samą myśl, że to ja cię zaprojektowałem, zadowolony? Ja myślę!) albo trochę mniej (wybacz, Dum–E, nie, właściwie to nie. Sorry, kolego, ale nadal musisz nad sobą popracować. Ten ostatni stłuczony kubek był moim ulubionym, ocalonym przed Thorem i jego okropnymi, asgardzkimi manierami. Wiedz, że mam cię na oku), jednak żaden, ale miał na myśli _żaden_ , nie sprawiłby, że oświadczyłby się Steve'owi, kiedy ten zupełnie _niezwyczajnie_ wpadłby do warsztatu z palącym problemem — rozdarciem w kostiumie (Kilka razy nawet wyobrażał sobie, co by mu odpowiedział: _Poważnie, jak mogłeś zniszczyć go w takim miejscu? Na to powinny być przepisy. Wiesz, ile na Ebayu kosztuje para twoich trykotów? Nie kłopocz się, nie wypłaciłbyś mi się do końca życia. Nie ma za co, Kapselku_ ). 

Przynajmniej tak myślał, zanim nie rozpoczął pracy nad drobnym projektem na boku. Nadzieje na sukces oscylowały w granicach zera, ale nie na darmo był Tonym Starkiem, żeby przyjąć niemożliwe choćby za ewentualność (technicznie to nikt tego nie powiedział, ale... Zresztą, wiecie co? Zapomnijcie). 

Cała sprawa zaczęła się przypadkiem... chociaż nadal miał wątpliwości, czy przypadek do odpowiednie słowo. Prawdopodobnie od tych szpiegów działających pod przykrywką _tuż pod jego nosem_ dostawał paranoi. Całkiem słusznej, ale hej, kto by go tam słuchał, prawda, _dyrektorze_ Coulson? 

~~*~~

Nic nie znalazł. Absolutnie nic, co mogłoby... Właściwie nie wiedział, co mogłoby zrobić coś, czego jeszcze nie znalazł, ale nadal szukał. Bez skutku.

– Czego my właściwie szukamy?

– Zgodnie z pańskimi wytycznymi mamy znaleźć sposób na ochronę mieszkańców Ziemi przed kosmicznymi atakami oraz wyglądającymi na kosmiczne zagrożeniami wewnętrznymi – wyjaśnił JARVIS, jak zawsze pomocny w beznadziejnej sytuacji.

– I jak nam idzie?

– Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że nie najlepiej, proszę pana.

Przetarł twarz dłonią, rozmasował nasadę nosa, licząc na ustąpienie bólu głowy, który ogarnęło go kilka minut temu. 

– Proszę pana, podczas ostatniego skanowania systemu odkryłem ukrytą wiadomość dla Irona Mana datowaną na maj dwa tysiące dwunastego roku. Z zapisu wynika, że została wgrana do systemu w czasie inwazji, gdy doktor Selvig uruchamiał portal, ale nie pochodziła z jego komputera. Czy ma przeprowadzić dalszą analizę?

– Tylko uważaj, możliwe, że _bóg psot od siedmiu boleśni_ odkrył powołanie w hakerstwie i brzydko się bawi naszym kosztem.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Czas oczekiwania na wyniki upłynął Tony'emu w nieznośnej ciszy, którą przerywał stukaniem klucza francuskiego o dłoń, gwizdaniem, nuceniem... aż wreszcie nie wytrzymał. 

– Daj, co masz, JARVIS. Resztę skończymy w trakcie.

– Chciałbym zauważył, że minęły zaledwie dwie minuty, proszę pana.

Tony załamał ręce. 

– W porządku, działaj, a ja poczekam tutaj i... – Rozejrzał się po warsztacie, gdzie leżały rozgrzebana układy i rozrzucone w nieładzie narzędzia. – Zajmę czymś ręce. Tak...

– Właściwie, miałem powiedzieć, że znalazłem nagranie z kamery bezpieczeństwa, na którym pan Laufeyson wykazuje _podejrzaną_ aktywność. Odtworzyć zapis?

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Tony zeskoczył z krzesła, podchodząc do wyświetlacza umocowanego na ścianie. 

– Nie mogłeś od tego zacząć?

– Chciałem podtrzymać napięcie.

– Od budowania napięcia jestem ja, jasne?

– Oczywiście, proszę pana. Starałem się jedynie naśladować mistrza.

Rozpoczął odtwarzanie nagrania.

~~*~~

Powszechna opinia głosi, że podróże w czasie są niemożliwe (do niedawna to samo mówiło się o nordyckich bogach i obcej cywilizacji, na niczyjej opinii już nie można polegać... Zaraz, to znaczy, że Święty Mikołaj istnieje?!). Tony ostatnio włamał się do nowej, zabezpieczanej hasłami–nie–do–złamania bazy danych supertajnej organizacji szpiegowskiej (której nazwy nie może wymienić, bo jest za długa i to zwykła strata czasu, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzą, o którą chodzi) w mniej niż pięć minut (chciał tylko pokazać, ile stracili, nie zwracając się do niego w sprawie konsultacji), żeby upewnić się, że E.T. to tylko wymysł wytwórni filmowej, bo zaczynał podejrzewać, że małe zielone ludziki to nie jedyna tajemnica Strefy 51. 

Teraz poważnie. Tony miał w nosie kontakty z obcą cywilizacją (przez minione dwa lata miał ich wystarczająco dużo na następne pięć wcieleń). Chodziło o szalejącego po Waszyngtonie stuletniego kompana Kapitana Ameryki, którego bała się nawet Natasha! Jak mógł zignorować taką informację? Poza tym... No weźcie, widzieliście to ramię? Jeżeli to robota Rosjan, to on zje swoją zbroję! 

Ale wracając do sedna sprawy... Podróże w czasie to nie taka prosta sprawa. Nie wystarczy wycelować błyskawicą w tarczę zegara i liczyć, że prąd popłynie przez kable wysokiego napięcia, żeby przenieść nas trzydzieści lat w przyszłość. Thor zająłby się tym od ręki (chyba nawet zaproponował pomoc po obejrzeniu klasyki kina, którą poleciłam mu Darcy — świetna dziewczyna, tak przy okazji, ale miała na niego zły wpływ; powinna zacząć od _Gwiezdnych Wojen_ , koniecznie starej trylogii). Serio, ludzie, to nie sześciogodzinny lot z Nowego Jorku do Los Angeles, w czasie którego śliczna stewardesa przyniesie drinka z pytaniem o komfort towarzyszący rozszczepianiu na atomy i przesyłaniu z prędkością światła o kilka dekad. Nawet dla geniusza pokroju Tony'ego Starka cofanie się w czasie stanowiło wyzwanie — kuszące jak wiadomość, że będzie mógł rozprawić się z czasoprzestrzennymi robaczkami, ale wciąż wyzwanie. Chociaż... spotkać własnego dziadka, nauczyć go tego i owego, a potem wrócić z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku i nieco liczniejszym rodzeństwem niż rodzice pierwotnie zakładali – to definicja przyjemność dla naukowca, prawda? 

~~*~~

Mdłe, niebieskie światło ekranu oświetlało sylwetkę Tony'ego. 

— Co mi umyka, JARVIS?

— Czy mógłbym coś zasugerować?

— Dawaj, co masz — parsknął Tony, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

Po chwili na monitorze po prawej pojawiło się nagranie z salonu. 

– Już to widzieliśmy. Nie raz.

– Dokładnie 276 razy, jeżeli nie liczyć ostatnich pięciu, kiedy zasugerował pan, że warto przyśpieszyć odtwarzanie, w celu odkrycia tajnego przekazu w słowach: „Mamy armię”.

– Przyznasz, że to było zabawne. I miałem rację, jasne? Tylko akurat nie takiego przekazu się spodziewałem. 

– Nie wątpię, że pan tak uważa.

– Zamierzasz się ze mną droczyć, bo jeżeli tak, to mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– Nie śmiałbym odrywać pana od pilnych obowiązków, jednak pozwoliłem sobie na drobną modyfikację nagrania.

– Nie trzymaj nas dłużej w niepewności.

Na ekranie pojawiło się zbliżenie na scenę, w której Loki dotknął berłem reaktora, po czym film się zatrzymał. 

– Próbujesz mi pokazać, że niektórzy nie znają się na moich żartach?

– Gdyby tak było, częściej musiałby pan wymieniać okna, proszę pana.

– Bardzo zabawne, JARVIS.

– Całkowicie się z panem zgadzam.

Tony nie skomentował, tylko uważniej przyjrzał się obrazowi, aby po chwili krzyknąć z radością. 

– Skurczybyk! JARVIS, jesteś genialny! 

– Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

Ale Tony przestał słuchać, ogarnięty gorączką nowodkrytej tajemnicy. 

~~*~~

Przedsięwzięcie rozmiarów inicjatyw podejmowanych przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę (Nick wiedział, jak zrobić coś z hukiem; Tony musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem; tak, nawet był trochę zazdrosny – dobrze słyszeliście i nie każcie mu tego powtarzać na trzeźwo!) wymagało poza sprzętem, masą skomplikowanych teorii — pierwsza połowa obalała drugą, ponieważ jedna ze zmiennych wprowadzała drobną nieścisłość w równaniu, to nic, że akurat chodziło o tę fundamentalną niemalże przełomową część i zachwiało projektem chyba po raz setny... w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia — również budżetu. I to dużego. Kwestia potężnego źródła energii, najlepiej pozaziemskiego, to przy tym drobny kłopot. 

Nie czarujmy się, każda maszynka potrzebuje bateryjek, żeby mogła dobitnie uświadomić niedowiarkom istotę geniuszu ich wynalazcy — w tym konkretnym przypadku Tony'ego (nie to, żeby trzeba było komukolwiek o tym przypominać, ale lubił słyszeć to słowo w ustach innych — ale tylko czasami, z ust bardzo konkretnych osób, w bardzo konkretnych sytuacjach). 

Pieniądze? Tony nie miał głowy do spraw finansowych, teoretycznie wiedział, jak je zarabiać – robił to jakby mimochodem — gorzej, kiedy przychodziło nimi zarządzać. Tak, cóż, nie bez powodu zrobił z Pepper głównego dyrektora Stark Industries, prawda? 

~~*~~

Przekonanie kompetentnych osoby nie było łatwe. Serio, jakby nagle wszyscy zorientowali się, że wspólny projekt z Tonym niesie ze sobą poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Na propozycję współpracy odpowiadali przepraszającymi uśmiechami i tłumaczyli, że udają się w podróż po oświecenie w mury klasztoru Shaolin (gdyby ktoś widział zieloną postać na szczycie Mont Everestu, tak moi drodzy, to Hulk, wszyscy mówimy „cześć” i machamy) albo mają bardzo napięty grafik, ale dziękują za okazję. Thor coś wspominał, że zamierzał zaprosić Jane Foster do Asgardu. Szczęściara... 

Dlaczego Tony'ego nigdy nie zapraszali do fajnych miejsc? Nawet o sponsorowanych przez niego galach musiał się dowiadywać z telewizji... Nie, jeszcze nie wybaczył Pepper, że nie powiedziała mu o tym spotkaniu z fanami, podczas którego Rogers obiecał zaśpiewać. Jak mogła mu nie powiedzieć? I co Rogers miał do gadania w tej sprawie? W tamtym momencie czuł się jego największym fanem! Poza tym... papcio Howard pomógł stworzyć chodzącą i _śpiewającą_ ikonę Ameryki (szkoda, że to nie hymn; to byłoby takie... _patriotyczne_ ), mógł mieć z tego jakieś profity, prawda? Tony żył dla takich okazji! Nagrać śpiewającego Kapitana Mrożonkę w jego trójkolorowych trykotach z gwiazdką... 

I, nie, wspinających się po wieżowcach niedzielnych studentów z aparatami nie zapraszamy na imprezę dla dorosłych — to w ramach powrotu do tematu podróży w czasie. Kółko superbohaterów spod znaku wielkiego jabłka wystarczy, aby spełniać ambicje domorosłych obrońców uciśnionych — Tony nie przyzna, że był tak jakby wdzięczny za ten ostatni raz, kiedy reaktor łukowy zasilający zbroję padł i, gdyby nie lepiąca się pajęczyna (tydzień usuwał ją z zakamarków zbroi o istnieniu których milczały nawet schematy), skończyłby jako czerwono–złota impresja sztuki nowoczesnej na chodniku w sercu Nowego Jorku. 

Miał też na myśli prawdziwe kompetencje! Tak, astrofizyk biegający, jak go Matka Natura stworzyła, po ruinach Avalonu się nie nadawał. Chodziło o poważny projekt, nawet Tony, chociaż często tego nie pokazywał, miał pewne standardy. A przynajmniej starał się udawać, że ma.

Większość jednak zbyt dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z kilku podstawowych faktów (i nikt nie raczył go uprzedzić, że wspomnęli o tym Fury'emu... I Coulsonowi, do licha!): 1) projekt należał do tych z pogranicza fikcji literackiej bardziej niż udowodnionych teorii naukowych (akurat to w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń z inwazją kosmitów nie wydawało się aż tak istotne, serio), 2) stanowił potencjalnie niebezpieczne narzędzie w rękach osób niepowołanych (czytaj fani asgardzkich, kieszonkowych bomb atomowych i władania światem, przypadkiemn infiltrujący T.A.R.C.Z.Ę oraz półbogowie z kompleksem starszego brata owe zabawki obsługujący – na szczęście dla Ziemi i całego Wszechświata na stałe niedysponowani po heroicznym czynie, jakiego dokonali ku wielkiej wdzięczności wspominanego starszego brata), 3) wymagało współpracy z osobami zaliczającymi się do jednej z grup z punktu drugiego (nawet jeżeli pośrednio) oraz 4) jeżeli zaangażowany był w niego Stark, projekt miał szansę powodzenia (Nick powinien już dawno nauczyć się, że Tony zawsze dostaje to, czego chce, zwykle będąc przy tym zarozumiałym, denerwującym dupkiem, którego akurat potrzebował w innej sprawie, więc musiał przymknąć oko na jeden _nieszkodliwy_ projekt na boku). 

Opracowanie planów maszyny łamiącej prawa fizyki kwantowej (przy okazji rewolucjonizującej kilka znaczących teorii z innych dziedzin) to najprostsza sprawa. Zatrudnienie osób, które by za nim – znaczy Tonym – nadążały i miały jednocześnie jakieś sensowne pomysły, komplikowało sytuację, ale nie takie trudności przezwyciężał, zanim poznał bandę outsiderów, którzy ostatecznie stanowili śmiercionośną mieszankę wybuchową. Problem, i to całkiem poważny – jak się okazało zupełnie przypadkiem – stanowił ewentualny sukces całego projektu. 

~~*~~

Bruce, zanim wyruszył poszukiwać utraconego spokoju (nie wina Tony'ego, że oglądał wiadomości akurat w momencie, kiedy dom w Malibu runął do oceanu!) i bardzo grzecznie odmówił współpracy (nikt nie odmawia Tony'emu trzy razy, chyba, że akurat jest zielonym gościem, z którym nie chciałby się spotkać w mniej przyjemnych okolicznościach), zauważył, że projekt _może_ się udać. 

– Przypuśćmy, że zdołasz uruchomić maszynę i wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem...

– Trochę wiary, Bruce.

– ...Wybacz, że mam jej mniej niż ty, ale zakładając, że wszystko się uda, nie sądzisz, że to niebezpieczne?

– Niebezpieczeństwo to moje drugie imię.

– Mówię poważnie, Tony.

– Ja też.

Bruce posłał mu jedno z tych spojrzeń. 

– W porządku, rozumiem, że się martwisz, ale absolutnie nie masz powodu. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

Jeszcze jedno, tym razem bardziej intensywne. 

– Zaczynasz przypominać mi Pepper. To trochę przerażające.

– Po prostu się martwię.

– Wiem. Bedę na siebie uważał.

Tego samego dnia otrzymał bardzo niepokojący telefon od obecnie urzędującego dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y.

– Agencie, a przepraszam, _dyrektorze..._ Słyszałem o awansach pośmiertnych, to w sumie całkiem fajna sprawa, ale chyba nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby awansowany w ten sposób zdolny był sprawować urząd. Znamy takie przypadki, JARVIS?

– Obawiam się, że nie, proszę pana.

– Tak podejrzewałem. Zawsze pełen niespodzianek. Więc? Tęskniłeś? Znudziło ci się granie na harfie czy nowe mundurki były zbyt przewiewne? Moje godziny konsultacji minęły gdzieś... powiedzmy... dawno temu? 

– Pana również miło widzieć, panie Stark. Dzwonię w sprawie...

– Wiesz, że przez chwilę nawet mnie nabrałeś? Nas wszystkich. I ta przemowa Nicka. Tak przy okazji, wiesz, że ukradł ci kolekcję kart?

– Nie, nie ukradł, jednak dziękuję za troskę, jestem wzruszony.

– A to skurczybyk. JARVIS, przypomnij mi, żeby podziękować odpowiednio pułkownikowi Fury'emu za tę budującą przemowę przed wielką bitwą.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana. Ma pan coś konkretnego na myśli?

– Jeszcze nie, ale pracuję nad tym przez cały czas. Nawet teraz. O widzisz? W dodatku pochłania to cały mój wolny czas.

– Wolałbym, żeby nie wymieniał pan mojego nazwiska jako osoby zaangażowanej.

– Bez obaw, Nick niczego nie będzie podejrzewał.

– Panie Stark...

– Poważnie, Tony wystarczy. Co wy ludzie macie z tymi formalnościami? Nie mamy już tego za sobą? Myślisz, że bardzo się wścieknie, kiedy prześlę na jego rachunek komplet czerwono–żółtych róż?

– Obawiam się, że musi się pan bardziej postarać. Panie Stark...

– …Tony.

– …co to jest projekt 375/21/DIV/1520?

Zapadła chwila cisza. 

– Drobny projekt, nic ważnego – wyjaśnił ostatecznie Tony. – Wiesz, przypomniałem sobie, że mam bardzo ważne spotkanie, na które już jestem spóźniony, a strasznie nie lubię się spóźniać, więc sam rozumiesz... Obowiązki. Spotkania... - tłumaczył, chociaż wiedział, że kłamstwo zostało przejrzane, zanim jeszcze je wymyślił. 

– Panie Stark...

Tony zdążył się rozłączyć, zanim Coulson przypomniał mu, jak wiele T.A.R.C.Z.A wiedziała o jego życiu zawodowym i prywatnym, i jak bardzo nie wahała się z tej wiedzy wykorzystać. 

~~*~~

Wytworzenie wystarczająco skondensowanego skupiska energii jądrowej przy kontrolowanych przemianach o mocy większej niż bomba atomowa, nie, więcej niż dziesięciu takich bomb... Tak, to był problem, ale nie nazywałby się Tonym Starkiem, gdyby nie wpadł na pomysł wykorzystania nowego pierwiastka. Papcio Howard zostawił mu w spuściźnie (skurczybyk, ukrył go tak dobrze, że nawet Tony nie mógł go znaleźć; to nie tak, że się spodziewał i szukał...) przepis na zminiaturyzowaną wersję zabawki Lokiego. Niby znany fakt, a jednak nadal zaskakiwał, szczególnie, że okazał się pomocny na więcej niż jeden sposób. Uratował mu życie. To raz. Teraz przydał się jeszcze bardziej... Nie, to brzmiało tak, jakby Tony za mało cenił swoje życie, a obiecywał Pepper, że się poprawi i będzie prawdziwym mężczyzną dla niej. Czasami po prostu zapominał, że nawet rozmyślanie o pewnych osobach powoduje ogromny regres. Rany, nawet zaczynał się psychoanalizować. Zły znak. Pora wrócić do właściwego tematu, bo te rozważania zaszły stanowczo za daleko. 

Prosta sprawa: Loki macha swoim świecidełkiem, trafia w reaktor łukowy zasilany pierwiastkiem zaprojektowanym na bazie kostki i nic się nie dzieje... Wniosek? Oba przedmioty neutralizują się nawzajem, czyli istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że posiadają zbliżoną strukturę albo zbudowane są z podobnego surowca, czyli — podążając dalej tym tropem, który wcale nie jest tak oczywisty, jak się wydaje, szczególnie kiedy całe wydarzenie przyćmiewa wspomnienie o wypadaniu z okna — Tony technicznie (i praktycznie, nie zapominajmy o najważniejszym) był w stanie stworzyć własną Kostkę Wiecznej Zimy. Zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe, ale warto zaryzykować. 

~~*~~

W warsztacie zapanowała cisza. Przestrzeń wypełniał szum pracujących komputerów i przyśpieszony oddech Tony'ego. Przełknął ślinę, zanim zapytał zachrypniętym głosem: 

— JARVIS, który mamy rok? 

Nerwowa chwila oczekiwania, w której wyczuwał zawahanie, co było kompletnym absurdem, bo to przecież JARVIS, sztuczna inteligencja pozbawiona... 

— Jest osiemnasta trzydzieści dziewięć siódmy maja dwa tysiące piętnastego roku, proszę pana.

Po dwudziestu dwóch próbach i sześciu spalonych reaktorach łukowych ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że nawet urządzenie zasilane pozaziemskim pierwiastkiem w końcu znudziłoby się stawianiem oporu. 

Niestety, czarująca osobowość Starków nie zadziałała na tę konkretną maszynę, a Tony'emu mylenie się wychodziło jeszcze gorzej niż przepraszanie. 

— Do diabła. Liczyłem na lepszą wiadomość, JARVIS...

— Bardzo mi przykro. Czy rozpocząć przygotowania do kolejnej próby?

— Nie. Na dzisiaj kończymy. Czuję się pokonany.

Chwila ciszy. 

— Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem. JARVIS, natychmiast skasuj wszystkie nagrania, aby nie dostały się w niepowołane ręce. Żadnych śladu, to nasze motto, prawda, przyjacielu?

— Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Czy Tony usłyszał _śmiech_ w głosie JARVIS-a?

— Zapisz rezultaty w folderze „największa porażka Tony'ego Starka”. Przypomnij mi, ile znajduje się tam projektów?

— Łącznie z dzisiejszym? 

Wymowna przerwa. 

— No ile? Jeden? Dwa? Nie mów, że więcej niż dwa...

— Nie jestem pewien, czy w obecnym stanie emocjonalnym jest pan przygotowany...

— Mądrala — parsknął Tony. — W porządku. Wykonaj diagnostykę systemu i zawołaj mnie, kiedy skończysz. 

— Niezwłocznie, proszę pana. 

~~*~~

Po trzech długich miesiącach pracy stał przed maszyną zdolną przenieść go w czasie, ogłosić najwybitniejszym umysłem wszech czasów (muszą popracować nad czymś oryginalniejszym) i przyciągnąć niechcianą uwagę (Hammer naprawdę powinien się zgłosić na jakąś terapię grupową; poważnie, facet miał problem z przyznawaniem się do porażki! Próba podrabiania jego wynalazków — mógłby się chociaż bardziej postarać, bo ośmieszanie go za każdym razem... gdzie tu wyzwanie? — coraz bardziej go irytowało). Co bardziej szanowane osobistości świata naukowego mogłyby składać mu właśnie gratulacje, ale obiecał, że utrzyma status supertajnego projektu, chroniąc go tym samym przed przeciekiem do mediów. Wystarczy, że dowiedzieli się o nim najbliżsi współpracownicy (i nie mówił o szpiegostwie przemysłowym, bo JARVIS odpowiednio zająłby się hakerami i podszywającymi się pod sekretarki pięknymi szpiegami — nawet najlepszym zdarzają się wpadki, dzięki za przypomnienie, Nat. Tak przy okazji, co tam u staruszka Nicka? Nadal zajęty umieraniem z nudów?). 

JARVIS uprzedził wszystkich mieszkańców wieży, że w razie jego zaginięcia mają sprawdzać gazety, kroniki, inskrypcje naskalne, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba – chociaż Tony nie zakładał, żeby wystarczyło mu energii na przeniesienie się w tak odległe czasy – w calu odnalezienia ich wspaniałego i niezastąpionego geniusza. Ewentualną akcją ratunkową miał dowodzić Bruce, ponieważ nie zamierzał oddawać nikomu innemu maszyny, która mogłaby pomóc zmienić pewne wydarzenia historyczne (jakkolwiek by nie była to kusząca perspektywa, nawet dla Zielonego, Bruce nie wykorzysta jej do niecnych zamiarów, prawda, partnerze?). 

Ostatnie poprawki: kalibracja ustawień, ustawienie daty, przewidywany zasięg skoku: sto lat.

Wszystko gotowe. 

Tony musiał się tylko odprężyć i czekać, licząc, że symulacje i obiecane szybkie rozszczepienia nastąpią zgodnie z planem. W miarę bezboleśnie. 

~~*~~

Gdyby ktoś pytał, Tony absolutnie nie posiadał czegoś takiego jak wehikuł czasu. A już w żadnym razie urządzenie to nie znajdowało się w bodaj najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na świecie, nie licząc zbrojowni w Malibu... Byłej, obecnie spoczywającej na dnie zatoki zbrojowni... Zły przykład. Szczerze, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach włamuje się do siedziby superbohaterów, którzy mają na koncie zwycięstwo przeciwko najeźdźcom z kosmosu?

W każdym razie, gdyby to konkretne pytanie zadał, dajmy na to, wysoki facet z jednym okiem i miną obiecującą rychłą śmierć, jakby wiedział, że Tony kłamał, chociaż nie miał takiego zamiaru (a przynajmniej nie wiedział, że to jedyna rzecz, której zapragnie, gdy Fury pojawi się na ekranie monitora, a jedynym ostrzeżeniem będzie Na linii zdenerwowany pułkownik Fury), należy udać głupio i poprosić o doprecyzowanie pytania - czasami to pomaga, może nie Tony'emu, ale znał takie przypadki, kiedy Fury dał się nabrać. I nie, nie będzie wymieniał nazwisk. Możliwe nawet, że to prawda. Ale i tak dzwoniąc ściśle strzeżoną linią oświadczył, że podejrzewał go o współudział (i użył tego słowa tylko z grzeczności, czego nie omieszka wypomnieć podczas najbliższego sporu o tajemnice mające tajemnice, które nigdy nie miały wyjść na jaw przez chroniące je tajemnice, ale przypadkiem zatrudnił zbyt wścibskiego geniusza, który nie wiedział, na czym polega wykonywanie prostych rozkazów) w... czymkolwiek, co skłoniło go do skontaktowanie się z największym wrzodem na tyłku formalnie nieżyjącego dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Tak, Tony jeszcze nie poradził sobie z faktem, że w tej supertajnej organizacji członkowie prześcigali się w fingowaniu własnej śmierci, a jemu mówili jako ostatniemu! Dacie wiarę?

– Coś ty sobie, do ciężkiej cholery, myślał?!

Może jednak Fury wiedział coś więcej niż zdradzał... Tak, definitywnie wydarzyło się coś, czego Tony nie przewidział. W dodatku stało się to pod nosem agentów. To nie był jego najlepszy dzień...


	2. Chapter 2

Fury zadbał o podrzucenie mylnych tropów, rezerwując miejsca na kilka przejazdów wyruszających o podobnych godzinach. Fikcyjne nazwiska wystarczyły, gdy uciekał z lotniska w Budapeszcie. Niestety później, kiedy przemykał przez granicę niemiecko—francuską, musiał użyć dawnych kontaktów, zdradzają kilku niepożądanym osobom swój obecny stan. 

Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie dawał wiary w skuteczność mylnych plotek, jednak wieść o jego śmierci rozniosła się po szpiegowskim świecie w niebywałym tempie. Fury'emu nie umknął _bardzo ważny_ fakt i nauczka na przyszłość: niemal nikt nie uwierzył, że to prawda. O ile ukryte za niedowierzaniem pochlebstwo, dowodziło również, że mimo ograniczenia zakresu działalności, nadal pozostał obecny w pamięci starych wilków. Dobrze wiedział, co to oznaczało: pozostawanie w stałej czujności, oglądanie się na boki i za siebie, badanie każdego przechodnia, sprawne kłamanie i pamięć do wyłapywania najmniejszych szczegółów, które mogą mieć decydujące znaczenie w czasie niezaplanowanej ucieczki. Jednym słowem: przebudzenie uśpionych zmysłów agenta polowego. 

Lata siedzenia za biurkiem przyzwyczaiły go do wielu zgubnych nawyków. Fury uzależnił się od technologii kosztem instynktownego reagowania. HYDRA udowodniła, że potrafiła szkolić agentów według starej sprawdzonej szkoły, drugi raz nie zamierzał dać się podjeść. Musiał powrócić do korzeni, jak bardzo nie byłoby to uwłaczającego jego dumie. Załatwi skurczybyków, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobi. Mieli ze sobą rachunki do wyrównania, a takie sprawy traktował _śmiertelnie_ poważnie. 

Wiele lat temu wybrał pracę w cieniu. Świadomie. Nigdy nie pożałował tej decyzji. Wysokie stanowisko wyniszczało wewnętrznie agentów, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego, gdy obejmował dowództwo nad T.A.R.C.Z.Ą po śmierci Howarda i rezygnacji agentki Carter, przysiągł sobie, że nie dopuści do sytuacji, w której będzie całkowicie bezbronny, że opuści gardę na tyle nisko, że wystarczy zadać zwykły cios i padnie na deski. Najbardziej bolało, że jedynie próbował, a nie postarał się naprawdę. Wygodne siedzenie zmiękczało najtwardszy tyłek, śmiał się kiedyś Howard, choć Fury doskonale wiedział, że Stark najtwardszego na świecie nie posiadał — może w marzeniach — co najwyżej uparty i pewny siebie. 

Starał się iść z duchem czasu, ale, do diaska, lata współpracy z genialnym inżynierem sprawiły, że czasami czuł się, jakby wyprzedzał młodziaków w pogoni za nowoczesnymi technologiami. Wynalazki Starka uzależniały, do diabła! Każdy o tym wiedział! Fury nie był wyjątkiem. Większość agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y o odpowiednim poziomie dostępu wykorzystywała jej do codziennej pracy — jeżeli nie były akurat modelami przeznaczonymi do działań ofensywnych, a skrzynka w której były przechowywane nie zawierała „ _Kolejne oczko w głowie Starka. Uwaga, grozi wybuchem!_ ”. Dobrze uzbrojony, posiadał do dyspozycji najnowsze zabawki i okupioną latami wyrzeczeń i poświęceń reputację bezwzględnego, oziębłego dupka. Wydawało mu się, że właśnie tak powinien wyglądać agent z jego historią. 

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że przyjdą czasy, gdy będzie musiał złożyć broń i przekazać innym pałeczkę. Dobrowolnie. Prędzej zginąłby z ręki zabójcy niż pozwolił sobie na odejście ze służby na cholerną _emeryturę_. Czasy się jednak zmieniały, a Fury czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Kolejne lata na karku nie ułatwiały zadania. Na barkach dźwigał niemałe brzemię, które dzień po dniu stawało się coraz cięższe; coraz więcej ludzkich istnienie dopisywał na swoim rachunku, coraz więcej krwi pojawiało się na jego rękach, nie tylko w snach. 

Dopiero jednak konfrontacja z Kapitanem Rogersem uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo się zmienił. Młodzieńcze, wydumane ideały zastąpiły cyniczne poglądy, jak się zdawało, doskonale broniące go przed zepsutym światem. Do diabła, nie miał pojęcia, kiedy stracił wyczucie między tym co konieczne, a tym co jedynie możliwe. Między wyborem a rozkazem. Między strachem a lojalnością... 

Dlatego odszedł na emeryturę, przekazując dowództwo Coulsonowi — niech on się użera z tym cyrkiem, który nazywali tajną organizacją, a jemu dadzą święty spokój. Fury zrobił swoje. Bronił kraj — a ostatnio nawet i cały świat — niemal do ostatniej kropli krwi; nadeszła chwila, żeby odszedł, o własnych siłach, jeżeli miał w tym względzie coś do powiedzenia. 

Nie oczekiwał nagród ani uznania za swoje dokonania — dawno przekonał się, że jedyne na co może liczyć, to bóle głowy i tony piętrzących się papierów, które Hill z uśmiechem na twarzy donosiła za każdym razem, kiedy wyrzucał ze swojego gabinetu kolejnego agenta sztabowego wypełniającego jedynie swoje obowiązki. AS on to niby co robił całymi dniami? Opalał się na plaży na Tahiti?! Fury odnosił wrażenie, że Hill postawiła sobie jako życiowy cel doprowadzić go do załamania nerwowego, gdy przyniosła mu do podpisania zgodę na zmianę cholernego menu na stołówce, bo jakiś przeklęty agent z maszynowni był uczulony na galaretkę owocową i postulował o zmianę całego jadłospisu. Kogo, do diabła, obchodziło żarcie w stołówce, gdy na horyzoncie czekała pozaziemska armia?! 

Od kiedy kraj przeszedł w ręce biurokratów, Fury musiał każdą, pojedynczą akcję planować i rejestrować z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem, chyba, że przykleił znaczek „ _Nagły wypadek_ ”, wtedy mógł zajmować się formalnościami później. Do czasu — i odnosił wrażenie, że to także sprawka Hill, na którą w takim wypadku spadało brzemię wymyślania wiarygodnej wymówki; „ _pułkownik Fury zjadł niestrawny kawałek pizzy i przegrał z agentem Coulsonem w karty połowę swojej pensji”_ nie nadawało się jako powód do zamieszczenia w oficjalnym raporcie. Jak wszystko również ten przywilej został mu odebrany na rzecz papierkowej roboty, którą Hilla _osobiście_ pilnowała, żeby skrupulatnie wykonywał. Na każde najmniejsze naruszenie przepisów znalazła znalazła odpowiedni formularz; im mniejsze przewinienie, tym więcej stron wypełniał. Co zabawne — a Fury przecież znany był ze swojego poczucia humoru — w przypadku napadu obcej cywilizacji i użycia bomby atomowej, formularz zawierał ledwie dwie strony, podczas gdy wydanie rozkazu najazdu na kryjówkę podejrzanych o szpiegostwo korporacyjne bandzie studentów MIT wiązało się z wypełnianiem dokładnie osiemnastu druczków. I jak, za przeproszeniem, miał ochraniać ten przeklęty kraj, jeżeli nie mógł nawet skutecznie zająć się bandą smarkaczy łamiących prawo ze piwnicy w starym domu babci?! 

Nie, nie było mowy o żadnych medalach, zamiast tego za wierną służbę i nadstawianie karku każdego, cholernego dnia próbowali go zabić. W biały dzień! Mało tego! Odmrozili do tego zadania sowieckiego skurczybyka, którego cały szpiegowski świat dawno uznał za ducha — Hill twierdziła, że powinien docenić starania, skoro wyciągnęli z piwnicy zakurzonego zabójcę. Do diabła, jeżeli to miało mu poprawić humor! Oczywiście, że HYDRA sięgnęła po tak radykalne środki, skoro przez lata nie zdołali się go pozbyć! Banda niekompetentnych idiotów! 

Możliwe, że nawet by to Fury'ego nie zdziwiło — i miał przeklętą rację ten, kto powiedział, że był to cholernie dobrym kłamcą, skoro próbował oszukać samego siebie — w końcu takie rzeczy się zdarzają w tym biznesie, ale żeby nóż w plecy od Pierce'a? Przeklęty skurczybyk podszedł go tak blisko, że do tej pory Fury miał kłopoty z opanowaniem chęci zabicia go jeszcze kilka razy. Nie, nie zamierzał im darować draniom, że grali mu na nosi przez _lata_ — czegoś takiego się nie zapomina. 

Żeby odpowiednio się na nich zemścić, musiał sięgnąć do korzeni, co było cholernie trudną sprawą, bo starość — nie chciał słyszeć żadnego przeklętego słowa na ten temat, szczególnie z ust Starka, bo nie ręczył za siebie — nie sprzyjała ściganiu współczesnych przestępców. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Rogers radził sobie z tym całym bagnem i jeszcze kończył z sukcesem każdą przydzieloną mu misję! Następny szalony skurczybyk, którego Fury po cichu podziwiał. 

Jedną dobrą rzeczą był fakt, że oficjalnie nie żył. Martwy dla świata i daleki od wyprowadzania go z błędu. Pułkownik Nicholas Fury został pochowany zgodnie z honorami na wojskowym cmentarzu. Był nawet skłonny dopatrzeć się pewnej ironii, gdy odwiedzał własny grób i żegnał się z chlubą Ameryki.

~~*~~ 

Z dworca Fury udał się prosto do hotelowego pokoju. Niemożliwe, żeby ktokolwiek — włączając niedobitków HYDRY, w których kompetencje bardzo wątpił — zdążył go namierzyć w tak krótkim czasie. 

Miał ochotę krzyczeć, że był na cholernej emeryturze, kiedy zauważył śledzący taksówkę samochód terenowy. Poważnie? Bardziej oczywistego wyboru nie mogli dokonać? Może wahali się czy wybrać stylową czerń czy lepiej mało rzucający się w oczy srebrny kolor? Miał im przeliterować? W porządku: E—M—E—R—Y—T—U—R—A. Dotarło? 

Gdyby tylko ktoś go jeszcze słuchał. Stark wprowadził w szeregi _zdyscyplinowanych_ agentów prawdziwą anarchię! Dość, że udzieliła się Rogersowi i Wdowie, Fury nie potrzebował więcej dowodów na to, że pora zejść ze sceny. Żywym. Preferowana wersja: w jednym kawałku. A śledzący go równie dyskretnie, jak Stark udający idiotę, _wyszkoleni_ agenci nie poprawiali jego i tak marnej opinii o poziomie szkolenia dzisiejszych służb wywiadowczych. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co powie Coulson, jeżeli uszczupli szeregi agencji po kilka jednostek. Cóż, Fury wiedział, że on z pewnością by sobie podziękował za tak _wspaniałomyślną_ przysługę. 

Życie szpieg było dużo łatwiejsze, gdy miał do czynienia z żołnierzami i zagrożeniem atomowym. Taka Zimna Wojna — Fury od początku wiedział, na czym stoi, co powinien zrobić, aby osiągnąć cel, gdzie się udać, żeby wykonać zadanie i przeciwko komu walczył (przynajmniej przez większość czasu). Gdy rozpoczynał współpracę z Howardem, nie pisał się na wojnę z armią kosmitów dowodzonych przez rozpieszczonego niby—boga, rozprawiając o robaczkach z tymże niby—bogu umieszczonym w klatce dla naukowca, który przy podwyższonym ciśnieniu zamieniał się w zielony synonim apokalipsy! A już tym bardziej nie zgodził się — coś takiego z całą pewnością by zapamiętał — na użeranie się z rozkapryszoną latoroślą samego Starka — i niech go diabli, jeżeli za większość problemów tego dzieciaka nie odpowiadał Howard we własnej osobie.

Już na dworcu odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś go śledził. Rozejrzał się, dyskretnie sprawdzając najbliższe otoczenie: mężczyzna w garniturze z kilkudniowym zarostem, podpuchniętymi powiekami i kubkiem tak mocnej kawy, że Fury czuł zapach kofeiny mimo dzielonych ich parunastu kroków. Mężczyzna pod pachą trzymał poranną gazetę, w prawej ręce niedopiętą aktówkę. Koszula wystawała ze spodni, pasek był źle zapięty, a krawat związany w zwyczajny supeł zamiast prostego węzła. Facet definitywnie przechodził w życiu poważny kryzys związany prawdopodobnie z pracą. Nie stanowił zagrożenia. Fury upewnił się, kiedy mężczyzna usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i przypadkiem wylał na siebie kawę. Zaklął i szybkim krokiem uciekł do łazienek, zanim ktoś mógłby spostrzec gafę. 

Poza nim nie zauważył nikogo bardziej wyróżniającego się z otoczenia. Grupa nieszkodliwych turystów uzbrojonych w aparaty — na wszelki wypadek głębiej naciągnął kaptur na głowę, żeby przypadkowy obiektyw nie złapał jego twarzy. Dwie rodziny z kapryszącymi dziećmi, płaczącymi z byle powodu. Jedna z rodzin przykuwała uwagę niedobranym strojem. Ojciec rodziny w letnim stroju typu hawajskiego wczasowicza, matka ubrana w elegancką, białą sukienkę, starsza dziewczynka bawiła się telefonem i żuła gumę tak ostentacyjnie, że aż krzyczało od niej „ _młodzieńczy bunt_ ”. Młodsza z córek głaskała lalkę, jakby starała się ją uspokoić, choć sama rozglądała się przestraszona po peronie.

Najistotniejsze w zawodzie szpiega było wtopienie się w otoczenie, możliwie jak najszybciej i jak najdokładniej, skąd Fury wiedział, że żadna z obserwowanych na dworcu osób nie kwalifikowała się na agenta. Byli zbyt widoczni, rzucali się w oczy z przeklętego kilometra jak neonowy napis albo reklama pasty do zębów przy autostradzie. Mógł każdego z nich przywołać z pamięci w dowolnej chwili. 

Poza wyróżniającymi się grupami i wypalonym biznesmenem zauważył jedynie kilka par. Jedni oglądali pamiątki, podejrzanie blisko sklepowej wystawy, w której odbijało się otoczenie. Mogli stanowić potencjalne zagrożenie. Poświęcił im dłuższą chwilę. 

Zdawali się nie stanowić bezpośredniego zagrożenia. On — niski, w średnim wieku, z kręconymi, czarnymi włosami, w przeciwsłonecznych okularach ubierał się jak typowy przedstawiciel klasy średniej z prowincjonalnego miasteczka: wygodna koszula i spodnie, znoszone buty, żadnej biżuterii z wyjątkiem obrączki... której szanowna partnerka nie posiadała. To by tłumaczyło zdegustowane spojrzenia starszej rezydentki sklepiku. Para nie pozostała jej dłużna. On objął ją w pasie i odciągnął od prychającej klientki, mierzącej kobietę. Ona — młoda, ładna blondynka o ostrych rysach twarzy, w luźnej bluzce i spódniczce w paski, preferowała jasne odcienie i proste kroje, do tego dopasowane pod kolor tenisówki. Jak mówił, nie stanowili — przynajmniej dla niego — zagrożenia. 

Inna para zajmowała się bagażem, rozglądając przypuszczalnie za obsługą w celu złożenia skargi, sądząc po ożywionej gestykulacji. Kilku samotnych podróżników zajmowało wolne miejsca albo podpierało ściany budynku dworca. Niektóry wybrali opcję siedzenia na walizkach, poświęcając się swoim sprawom — czytaniu książek, graniu na telefonie czy słuchaniu muzyki, cicho nucąc melodię. 

Fury dostrzegł przynajmniej pięciu oczywistych agentów badających teren, a kolejnych dwóch podejrzewał. Stał w kolejce do Starbucksa — mógł wyjechać na przeklęty koniec świata, a ta cholerna sieć i tak by tam była — od kilku minut, aż nadeszła jego kolej. Pośpiesznie zamówił czarną kawę, za co otrzymał ponure spojrzenie baristki. Przedstawił się jako Frank, skoro tak uprzejmie _nalegała_ na wypisywanie danych personalnych na papierowym kubeczku i szybko zapłacił. Nie zamierzał po nią wracać, ale nie chciał też wzbudzać podejrzeń: ani cywilów, ani śledzących go agentów. 

Zależało mu na nierzucaniu się w oczy. Ubrany w czarną bluzę z kapturem głęboko osłaniającym twarz i dżinsach, starał się wyglądać wystarczająco podejrzenie, żeby ludzie szybko postanowili zapomnieć, że go w ogóle widzieli, ale nie na tyle, żeby któremuś praworządnemu obywatelowi przyszło do głowy zawiadomić ochronę dworca. Planował jedynie odstraszyć ciekawskich, torując sobie drogę do wyjścia. 

Do Stanów przyleciał wieczornym samolotem, mając nowe informacje o bazie HYDRY, jednej z pierwszych założonych jeszcze w czasie Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Nie dość, że dranie potrafiły się podkraść tak blisko niezauważone, to jeszcze przez ponad półwieku działali w tym samym miejscu. Coś było poważnie nie tak z rodzimym wywiadem, skoro umknęła im informacja takiej wagi. Z lotniska w Atlancie, a stamtąd pociągiem do niejakiego Flawery Branch w hrabstwie Hall. Stamtąd ślad prowadził do stolicy hrabstwa Gainesville. 

Z dworca kolejowego wezwał taksówkę, upewniając do do swoich podejrzeń. Zawdzięczał paranoi długie lata życia, nie zamierzał z niej rezygnować tylko dlatego, że w ostatnim czasie zdawała się trochę... uśpiona. 

Gdy zauważył samochód śledzący taksówkę, parsknął. Kierowca przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie we wstecznym lusterku, ale nic nie powiedział. I słusznie, pomyślał Fury. 

A tym amatorom uważającym się za agentów udzieli lekcji starej, dobrej szkoły szpiegowania. 

~~*~~ 

Do hotelu dotarł, wiedząc, że był śledzony przynajmniej przez dwa czarne sedany, wręcz krzyczące o uwagę. Nawet jeżeli do tej pory miał wątpliwości odnośnie tożsamości agentów, rozwiała je całkowicie amatorska robota. To jakieś żółtodzioby, które naoglądały się za dużo filmów szpiegowskich. W żadnym razie nie mogli być to wysłannicy HYDRY, bo żaden agent operacyjny, nieważne jak niekompetentny, nie wypuściłby na tak ważną misję takich _amatorów_. Może poziom rekrutów w Ameryce spadł, ale tak konkretna organizacja nadal hołdowała pewnym _standardom_ , powierzając akcje infiltracyjne dobrze wyszkolonym jednostkom. I niech go cholera, jeżeli ktoś wspomni Coulsonowi, może chwalił rywalizującą siatkę szpiegowską, gdy on od kilku lat nalegał na wprowadzenie nowych zasad szkolenia. Jeżeli tak wyglądały, to Fury podjął dobrą decyzję odwlekając je najdłużej, jak zdołał. 

Drzwi windy otworzyły się na trzecim piętrze, o dwa za wcześnie. Do środka wsiadł młody biznesmen, z uśmiechem mówiącym, że był o krok od zawarcia umowy swojego życia. Nie poświęcił Fury'emu swojej cennej uwagi. Dobrze. 

Wyglądał na zwykłego urzędnika, nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym. Może z wyjątkiem krzywo zapiętych guzików marynarki i kiepsko obciętych włosów, jakby robił to samodzielnie. I jeszcze ten uderzający zapach wody po goleniu. 

Zanim drzwi się zamknęły, zdążyła do nich dobiec młoda kobieta w odświętnej garsonce, płaskim obcasie, z burzą czarnych loków okrągłej twarzy. Jak przystało na ostatniego dżentelmena Pan Biznesem zatrzymał windę, ratując damę z opresji. Fury nie mógł dostrzec jego miny, ale wyglądało na to, że się uśmiechał, skoro jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz wywołało rumieńce u kobiety. Och, do diabła, niektórzy się tutaj śpieszyli. 

Już miał upomnieć parę, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły. Nie minęła nawet minut, kiedy para niespodziewanie zaatakowała Fury'ego. Co do...?! 

Krótka wymiana ciosów nie przesądziła o przewadze żadnej ze stron. Lekko zasapani przyglądali się sobie nawzajem, wypatrując najmniejszego ruchu zdradzającego intencje przeciwnika. Ostatecznie po kilku sekundach ciszy przeznaczonej na złapanie tchu, stagnację przerwał Pan Biznesmen. Fury zablokował praw prosty, ale nie zdążył w porę uniknąć uderzenia w nerki. Przez chwilę odebrało mu oddech, szybko jednak się zebrał i skupił na parze. Przyglądali mu się uważnie, blondynka, pod subtelnym makijażem skrywała prawdziwą diablicę... Gdzie on już ją widział? Twarz wydawała się znajoma, gdy się jej bliżej przyjrzał. Szczególnie te oczy... Agentka Romanow?! 

— Co do diaska?! — sapnął, szeroko otwierając trochę już zamglone oko. 

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że winda stanęła między piętrami, a gdzieś za grubymi drzwiami dobiegał go dźwięk alarmu przeciwpożarowego. Wewnątrz zgasło światło, by po chwili zapaliło się awaryjne oświetlenie. Cała trójka stała nieruchomo, mimo mrugającej lampki tuż pod przyciskami. Prawdopodobnie ktoś próbował się z nimi skontaktować i uspokoić, zapewniając, że ekipa ratunkowa była w drodze. Jeżeli Fury nie zacznie działać szybko, zanim elektrycy do nich dotrą, następnego będą musieli wzywać koronera. 

Do diabła, to nie byli agenci HYDRY, w przeciwnym razie zabiliby go jeszcze przed zatrzaśnięciem drzwi windy. Przynajmniej tak zrobiłby Pan Biznesmen, ale co z Romanową? Działała na dwa fronty? Planowała go zabić? Był aż tak kiepskim pracodawcą czy zwyczajnie zmiana stron bardziej się opłacała? Pranie mózgu odpadała, bo wyraźnie widział w jej oczach pewne rozbawienie, gdy starał się zablokować jej ciosy, a ona celowo opóźniała własne reakcje, dając mu fory. I pozwalała się uderzyć, jeżeli cios był wystarczająco... babski. 

Oboje starali się go zmęczyć. Co oznaczało, że zamierzają go przyprowadzić żywego. Tylko do kogo? Gdyby ktoś z T.A.R.C.Z.Y zaprosił go na herbatkę, mógłby po prostu... poprosić. To nie tak, że Fury kompletnie się od nich odciął; Coulson wiedział, że w wyjątkowej sytuacji może na niego liczyć. Metody działania jednak wydawały się znajome. Brak morderczych intencji, porwanie zamiast zabijania, gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, stawiałby na agentów rządowych. Co takiego mógł chcieć od niego rząd, czego nie przekazał T.A.R.C.Z.Y? I skąd się tam, u licha, wzięła Romanow?!

Znaleźli się w impasie. 

Na szczęście wkrótce znalazł drogę wyjścia. Jedno porozumiewawcze spojrzenie między agentami — odnósł wrażenie, że Romanow sprawiła mu wcześniejszy prezent gwiazdkowy, za który przyjdzie mu słono zapłacić — trochę niepewne skinięcie kobiecej części zespołu i zaciśnięte wargi mężczyzny. Jego jedyna szansa. 

Ruszył do przodu, szybko pozbawiając Romanową przytomności — a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawała, równie dobrze mogła udawać, w wirze walki pewnie by się nie zorientował — i ledwie unikając ogłuszającego ciosu Pana Biznesmena. Był tym słabszym, ale z jakiś przyczyn nadal stał o własnych siłach i zdolny był do wyprowadzenia ciosu. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że kobiety bywały dużo niebezpieczniejsze niż wytrenowani zabójcy. Do licha, sam miał w zespole Czarną Wdowę, więc był ostatnią osobą, która zlekceważyłaby zagrożenie. Ten typ nawet się nie umywał do jej umiejętności, a mimo to... Fury poczuł się naprawdę staro. Znał kilka drastycznych sposobów, żeby upewnić się, że nikt nie podąża jego śladem, żaden jednak nie pozostawiał ofiary przy życiu. 

Ostatecznie wyprowadził cios, żeby zmylić czujność mężczyzny, a gdy złapał się na zmianę tempa, Fury zdecydował się na drugi prosto pod żebra, czym zwalił go z nóg, a następnie odciął przepływ powietrza do płuc, gdy Pan Biznesmen zdołał się wyszarpnąć, Fury zdecydował się na desperacki krok: kopnięcia poniżej pasa, a potem z łokcia w szczękę. Facet uderzył głową w ścianę i padł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Fury miał nadzieję, że Romanowa rzeczywiście straciła przytomność, w przeciwnym razie będzie pośmiewiskiem całego, cholernego wywiadu. 

Jeżeli ekipa techniczna dotrze, zanim wydostanie się z windy, będą zadawali pytania, a co gorsze zapamiętają jego twarz i zgłoszą zdarzenie policji. Musiał uciekać i znaleźć schronienie. 

Musiał jeszcze wydostać się z windy. Zadyszany, ociekający potem wiedział, że stracił sporo energii na wymianę ciosów. Nigdy by się to nie zdarzyć, gdyby więcej trenował, a nie siedział bezczynnie za biurkiem, przerzucając cholerne papierki. W prostej konfrontacji z wrogiem — żadna, pocieszał się, żadna taka wymiana ciosów nie była prosta, co najwyżej jeden z oponentów był lepiej wytrenowany — zebrał solidne cięgi. Do cholery, najwyższa pora wznowić treningi. Tym jednak zamie się, kiedy będzie bezpieczny. I żywy. 

Sprawdził korytarz, zanim wysiadł. Jedyne zagrożenie zdawała się stanowić sprzątaczka, nucąca piosenkę, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z alarmu. Może dlatego, że czwarte piętro kompletnie opustoszało, a ona była w jednym z pustych pokoi? Po dwóch, niedoszłych zabójcach w windzie, Fury zamierzał być ostrożniejszy. Dać się tak podpuścić! Miał nadzieję, że żadna z kamer nie zarejestrowała tego żenującego pokazu niekompetencji. 

Rozejrzał się uważnie, sprawdzając każde drzwi po dwa razy, dopatrując się odbiegających od normy, podejrzanych szczegółów, ale nic nie znalazł. Zupełnie, jakby dwójka agentów działała samodzielnie, co z pewnością mijało się z prawdą. Albo rząd też miała w swoich szeregach amatorów. Hill pewnie powiedziałaby, że powinien się poczuć urażony tak jawnym lekceważeniem. I może tym razem miałaby trochę racji, ale darowanemu koniowi w zęby się nie zagląda. 

Szybko odnalazł schody ewakuacyjne, kiedy usłyszał kobiecy krzyk. Prawdopodobnie dotarła do uchylonych drzwi windy. Fury ukrył się w jednym z wejść na klatkę schodową, by przeczekać wbiegających w pośpiechu ochroniarzy. Gdy zniknęli z pola widzenia, a ich przyśpieszone oddechy ucichły, Fury wszedł ostrożnie na klatkę schodową, upewniając się, że był sam. Mając pewność, że jedynym dźwiękiem był wyjący alarm, zbiegł po schodach w dół, a potem tylnym wyjściem przez zaplecze i kuchnię. 

Gdy znalazł się na ulicy, uważnie zbadał teren, mając nadzieję, że to koniec na dzisiaj. Niestety, nie miał takiego szczęścia. Już chwilę później dostrzegł agentów, czekających na niego u wylotu bocznej uliczki, w której zamierzał się ukryć, żeby złapać oddech. 

~~*~~

Kiedy zobaczył Coulsona opartego o maskę terenowego samochodu i dwójkę agentów, wiedział, że atak w hotelu nie był przypadkiem. Ale też nie ich robotą. Czyli jednak rząd, ale dlaczego im na nim zależało? Już prędzej spodziewałby się HYDRY. 

— Jestem na cholernej emeryturze! — wrzasnął, gdy podszedł wystarczająco blisko, żeby nie zwracać uwagi całej przecznicy swoim nagłym wybuchem. Nawet nie interesował go stan, w jakim się prezentował. Liczył się fakt, że Coulson czekał na niego w alejce za hotelem, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z całego zajścia. Bo pewnie tak było... 

— Pana również miło widzieć, pułkowniku — oświadczył Phil z nieco nerwowym uśmiechem, który pojawiał się, ilekroć miał coś nieprzyjemnego do powiedzenia. Ciężko pozbyć się starych nawyków. 

Cholera, było naprawdę źle, skoro przyszedł do Fury'ego osobiście. Nie to, żeby mu to nie pochlebiało. Zawsze dobrze wiedzieć, że następca fatyguje się specjalnie, żeby prosić swojego żyjącego _jeszcze_ poprzednika o pomoc. Niestety, oznaczało to, też że nie zaakceptuje odmowy. A Nick nie zamierzał sprzedać łatwo pozostałego mu świętego spokoju. Jakkolwiek nadwątlonego wydarzeniami ostatnich minut.

— Coulson — rzucił na powitanie, już nieco spokojniej.

Phil nieznacznie się rozluźnił, a uśmiech stał się jakby wyraźniejszy. 

— Obawiam się, że muszę nalegać na pańską pomoc, pułkowniku — oznajmił, czym tylko utwierdził Fury'ego w przekonaniu, że sytuacja była poważna. 

Długo mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż w końcu Fury skapitulował. 

— Stark?

— Obawiam się, że tak — przytaknął Coulson.

Co miał więcej dodać? Obaj wiedzieli do czego dzieciak Howarda był zdolny w dobre dni. O tych złych Fury wolał nie pamiętać. Czasami wydawało mu się, że jedynym sposobem ochronienia Starka przed sobą samym i — rzecz jasna — dla bezpieczeństwa każdego żyjącego człowieka na całej przeklętej planecie, było zastrzelenie go. Miał wtedy ciężkie dni, jasne? 

— Co tym razem wymyślił? — zapytał Fury. 

Phil uśmiechnął się tym niepokojąco zwycięskim uśmiechem. Niech go cholera! Za dobrze się znali, żeby ten cholerny, perfekcyjny agent nie wiedział, że Fury umierał z nudów i wykorzysta każdą okazję do wyrwania się z tej śmiertelnej rutyny. Pal licho emeryturę, potrzebował akcji, adrenaliny, nawet tej spowodowanej przez Starka, która w dobre dni niebezpiecznie przypominała chęć mordu. O gorszych umownie milczeli. 

Jeżeli było coś, a raczej ktoś, z kim Phil mógłby sobie nie poradzić przy całym swoim doświadczeniu w pracy agenta, tą osobą był Anthony Edward Stark, nieodrodny syn swojego ojca. Do diabła, Fury podejrzewał, że na świecie nie istniała osoba, która mogłaby sobie z nim poradzić. Panna Potts była na dobrej drodze. Niestety, nadal daleko od celu. 

— Lepiej będzie, jeżeli sam pan zobaczy, pułkowniku.

Co takiego mógł zmajstrować tym razem, że nawet Phil wydawał się nadal nie dowierzać? To musiało być coś dużego. 

~~*~~

Godzinę później maszerował korytarzem nowej bazy T.A.R.C.Z.Y. do zupełnie nowego, pachnącego świeżością gabinetu Coulsona. Jeszcze przed przybyciem Fury spodziewał się dosłownie wszystkiego — od gigantycznych mrówek biegających po Manhatanie przez myślące roboty atakujące Nowy Jork po — uznał to za osobistą wisienkę na torcie dokonań Starka, którego, był tego pewien, któregoś dnia doświadczy — Iron Mana atakującego miasto, bo wymknął się spod kontroli. Dzieciak miał to w sobie, tylko dobrze się krył. Otaczający go przyjaciele w dużej mierze pomagali, ale szczęście kiedyś się kończy. Fury był przygotowany na taką opcję, nawet jeżeli wolałby się nigdy nie zmierzyć ze Starkiem po niewłaściwej stronie. 

Naiwnie sądził, że _dzieciak Howarda_ już niczym go w życiu nie zaskoczy. A jednak, skurczybykowi udało się wprawić Fury'ego w osłupienie poprzedzające potężną migrenę. Bo ten numer przebijał wszystkie. 

— Co to, u diabła, ma być?!

Wracali właśnie z izby szpitalnej, gdzie doświadczył niepojętego. Nadal nie dowierzał, mimo że widział to na własne oko. 

— Podejrzewamy, że to tajny projekt pana Starka... — Coulson nie mówił całej prawdy, ale Fury miał większe problemy na głowie, żeby dociekać. Liczył się wyłącznie przeklęty, genialny inżynier, który w swojej pogoni za wynalazkami posunął się o jeden krok za daleko. 

— Połącz mnie ze Starkiem — polecił agentowi za jego plecami.

Ten zwrócił się niepewnie do Coulsona

— Panie dyrektorze?

Phil skinął na zgodę.

— Połącz nas z panem Starkiem. 

— Migiem! — ponaglił Fury.

Przyglądał się nieporadnym ruchom agenta, zerkającego na Fury'ego, jakby zaraz miał mu odgryźć głowę. Może nie był taki daleki od prawdy, gdy po minucie walki z tabletem nadal nie nawiązali połączenia z apartamentem Starka.

Już miał upomnieć agenta, kiedy Phil go uprzedził. Zawsze wiedział, że Fury miał małą tolerancję wobec niekompetencji. 

— Kyle, poproś Skye, żeby połączyła nas z panem Starkiem.

Palce zaskoczonego agenta zamarły nad tabletem, a potem z westchnieniem ulgi, skinął, niemal uciekając z gabinetu. 

Fury rzucił Philowi dezaprobujące spojrzenie, które nie zrobiło na Coulsonie najmniejszego wrażenia. Do diabła, po latach wspólnej pracy ten przeklęty perfekcjonista o wzorowych manierach znał Fury'ego na wylot. Był odpory na wszelkie mordercze spojrzenia i kaprysy swojego przełożonego, co czasami było bardziej denerwujące niż powód niektórych jego wybuchów. 

— Agent Burton zajmuje się śledztwem w sprawie HYDRY, a kapitan Rogers... — urwał Coulson, a Fury westchnął.

Rogers uganiał się za wspomnieniami i nie dawał za wygraną, więc T.A.R.C.Z.A nie miała komu powierzyć rzetelnej rekrutacji pracowników. Jeden kompetentny agent nie mógł się rozdwoić, a szkolenie następcy zajmuje stanowczo za dużo czasu, którego nie posiadali. 

Fury powinien spodziewać się zamieszania i kłopotów z personalem po fiasku, jakim było zniszczenie Triskalionu i trzech Helicarrierów. Opinia publiczna nie zostawiła suchej nitki na rządzie i tajnych operacjach, przez które cierpieli cywile. Media postarały się, aby nagłośnić każde niepowodzenie, o którym wiedziały, a państwo zabraniało informować o nim obywateli pod groźbami sankcji karnych. 

Symboliczne wsparcie Kapitana Ameryki także by pomogło zebrać ochotników, wśród których znacznie łatwiej wyłowić potencjalne talenty. Rogers był twarzą, której potrzebowali. Jego osobista krucjata powodowała wyłącznie zamieszanie i obniżała morale żołnierzy. Skoro chluba kraju postanowiła zaniedbywać obowiązki na rzecz prywatnej sprawy, czego się spodziewać po szeregowych agentach? 

Wkrótce na ekranie pojawiło się logo StarkIndustries, a głos o irytująco brytyjskim akcencie poinformował: 

— Pan Stark jest obecnie zajęty i nie udziela...

— W nosie mam, jaki obecnie jest pan Stark! Połącz mnie z nim albo osobiście dopilnuję, żeby jego stan się uległ drastycznej zmianie.

Syntetyczny głos jednak nie stracił na rezolutności. Przeklęte maszyny Starka. Były bardziej irytujące od niego — o ile to w ogóle możliwe. 

— Miło pana znowu słyszeć, pułkowniku Fury. Zmuszony jestem jednak nalegać na odłożenie...

— Połącz. Mnie. Ze Starkiem. TERAZ — polecił, a głos zamilkł.

Chwilę później na ekranie pojawił się winowajca, który samym wyglądem zdradzał, jak bardzo był odpowiedzialny za zaistniałą sytuację.

— Coś ty sobie, do ciężkiej cholery, myślał?!

— Nick? Cześć staruszku, co tam u ciebie? Planowałem wysłać ci... kwiaty, ale okazało się, że wiązanki akurat się skończyły, więc, sam rozumiesz, liczą się chęci i takie tam. Więc, co nowego po drugiej stronie? 

— Zapytam jeszcze raz i tym razem radzę ci odpowiedzieć na cholerne pytanie, bo, daję słowo, następną rzeczą, o którą będziesz się martwił, będą kwiaty na twój własny pogrzeb.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Stark wyglądał, jakby nie spodziewał się tak jawnej napaści słownej albo groźby karalnej. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu geniusz, milioner i filantrop _w jednej przeklętej osobie_ uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Szybko się zreflektował, z pewnością przypominając sobie, z kim rozmawiał. I tu go Fury miał. 

Był tak cholernie odpowiedzialny za ten wypadek. Lepszego przyznania się do winy nie potrzebowali. Pozostało jeszcze wyciągnąć z niego informacje, jak konkretnie to zrobił i jak odwrócić proces możliwie bezboleśnie dla obu stron. Na samą myśl o tym spotkaniu zaczynała boleć go głowa. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze dwie godziny temu był na nieformalnej emeryturze i tęsknił za całym tym bałaganem. Do licha, powinien uważać, czego sobie życzył. 

Coulson odchrząknął za plecami Fury'ego, przypominając o swojej obecności. 

— Cholera, Stark — sapnął Fury, ale już bez poprzedniej złości. Jedynie z irytacją, częstą po ciężkim, stresującym dniu. — W coś ty nas wpakował tym razem?

— U, to wina mojego nieodpartego uroku? Poważnie, Nick, o co całe to zamieszanie? O czasu tej małej wpadki w Malibu byłem wzorowym harcerzem. Nawet Pepper...

W tym momencie za plecami Starka pojawiła się panna Potts z grubą kopertą w ręce. 

— Kurier przed chwilą przyniósł — poinformowała i odłożyła przesyłkę na stoliku.

Stark starał się ukryć zaskoczenie i rodzącą się ciekawość, ale w tej kwestii był marnym kłamcą. Wszyscy — ale to absolutnie każdy, kto miał związek z nim kontakt — wiedział, jak dociekliwym i upartym dupkiem był Stark. Fury miał przyjemność zmierzenia się z tą stroną jego czarującej osobowości w momentach najmniej odpowiednich.

— O, pułkownik... Fury. Co za... niespodzianka — przywitała się z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Fury prychnął. Stark miał w najbliższym czasie tak bardzo przechlapane, że nawet zrobiło mu się go żal. Po namyśle Fury jednak stwierdził, że skurczybyk sobie zasłużył. 

— Panno Potts.

— Tony chyba nie wspominał... — _że pan żyje_ , mówiła jej mina. Odchrząknęła. — Cześć Phil — powiedziały jej usta. Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Rumieńce na policzkach podkreślały jej urodę.

— Dzień dobry, panno Potts — przywitał się Coulson. — Właśnie rozmawialiśmy z panem Starkiem o jego nowym projekcie — poinformował, chociaż nikt nie pytał.

Fury mrugnął raz, a Stark powtórzył jego gest. 

— Och, nowy projekt? — zapytała zaskoczona panna Potts, spoglądając na Starka, który przyglądał się Coulsonowi, jakby ukradł mu nową zabawkę, którą jeszcze nie zdążył się nacieszyć.

Fury parsknął. A to skurczybyk ten _nowy_ Coulson. Stark, choćby chciał, nie był w stanie kłamać najbliższym osobom, a nawet gdy próbował, wychodziło mu raczej kiepsko. Jednak Coulson nauczył się paru sztuczek, przyznał z uznaniem Fury. 

Stark przez chwilę się nie odzywał, prawdopodobnie rozważając swoje możliwości, aż w końcu westchnął zrezygnowany. 

— Tak, właśnie rozmawialiśmy o pewnym projekcie.

Panna Potts widocznie wyczuła atmosferę, bo wyprostowała się, poprawiła żakiet i pocałowała Starka w policzek. 

— W takim razie już nie przeszkadzam. Pułkowniku. Phil — pożegnała się, a obaj skinęli.

Stark wyglądał na lekko spanikowanego, gdy odprowadzał ją spojrzeniem. Gdy zniknęła spoza zasięgu wzroku i słuchu, przez długą chwilę panowała cisza, a Fury mógł podziwiać plecy Starka. W końcu, prawdopodobnie gotowy do konfrontacji, odwrócił się z założonymi rękami na piersi. Nic nie powiedział, ale jego mina jasno wskazywała, że miał Philowi za złe wykorzystanie panny Potts. Coulson jedynie słabo skinął, co widocznie wystarczyło Starkowi. No bo kto, u diabła, potrafił się długo wściekać na Coulsona? Na pewno nie Fury. Jak widać Stark również.

— Dobra, słuchajcie, miałem taki jeden projekt na boku...

Czyli ukrywał go przed Fury z pełną premedytacją. 

— … kompletnie nieszkodliwy...

Co znaczyło tyle, że urządzenie wielkości pinezki mogło zniszczyć cały Nowy Jork.

— …. zaaprobowany przez samego Fury'ego.

Znaczyło to tyle, że... Zaraz. 

— Co?! Jako to zaaprobowany przez mnie?! Stark!

Spojrzał na Phila, domagając się wyjaśnień, zaprzeczeń. Prawdy, którą, nie jego własne nieszczęście, otrzymał. 

— Obawiam się, że pan Stark mówi prawdę.

— Że jak?!

Coulson ukrywał przed nim coś tak... wielkiego?!

— Rany, dzięki za kredyt zaufania... — mamrotał Stark do monitora. 

Phil cierpliwie przeczekał ten wybuch. 

— Słuchajcie, jeżeli was to pocieszy, to powiem wam, że nic z tego nie wyszło, dobra? Doceńcie to, bo rzadko przyznaję się do takich rzeczy, cóż, w zasadzie nigdy, ale wiecie, tak ładnie się pytaliście i w ogóle, to pomyślałem, rany, chłopakom zależy... 

— Stark — ostrzegł Fury. 

— Co? Pożartować nie można? Kiedy stałeś się taki sztywny? — zapytał Tony i nagle zamrugał. Fury nie musiał długo czekać, żeby potwierdził jego przypuszczenia o możliwym torze, jakim biegły myśli Starka po tym jakże _zabawnym_ oświadczeniu. — Podtekst kompletnie niezamierzony, ale jeżeli już jesteśmy w temacie...

— Dwie godziny temu czujniki T.A.R.C.Z.Y. wykryły potężny skok energii dochodzący ze Stark Tower. Czy może nam pan wyjaśnić, co to za wybuch? — wtrącił się Phil. — To pańskie urządzenie? 

— Nie? Poważnie, jeden nieudany eksperyment, a wy już robicie zamieszanie. Właśnie planowałem naprawić... coś, co absolutnie nie wymaga naprawy i jest absolutnie bezpieczne dla środowiska... i ludzi, kiedy JARVIS oznajmił, że stary, dobry Nick chce porozmawiać. I tyle, nie wiem, co te wasze czujniki pokazały, ale radziłbym zatrudnić lepszych specjalistów. Uprzedzam, że konsultacji udzielam jedynie we wtorki i czwartki.

— Stark... — zaczął Fury, ale przeszkodziło mu pukanie do drzwi.

— Panie dyrektorze...?

Agentka spojrzała na Fury'ego, jakby obawiała się, że ten wydrapie jej oczy za przeszkodzenie w spotkaniu. Gdy upewniła się, że nie zagraża jej długa i bolesna śmierć, podeszła do Coulsona i szepnął mu coś na ucha. Phil zmarszczył czoło, spojrzał zagadkowo na agentkę i skinął głową. 

— Panowie wybaczą — powiedział formalnie. Coś się musiało wydarzyć.

— Ta — mruknął Stark, bawiąc się czymś na stoliku poza zasięgiem kamery. 

Gdy za Coulsonem zamknęły się drzwi, napięcie osiągnęło apogeum. Spędzili w ciszy całą minutę, zanim Stark zebrał się na odwagę i spojrzał na niego, licząc, że wyraz jego twarzy nie zdradzi, że coś coś ukrywał i nie zamierzał się dzielić. Fury uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział. Stark popatrzył na niego, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i również patrzył.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale żaden nie powiedział słowa. Już to wystarczyło, żeby Fury zorientował się, że skurczybyk coś kombinował. Nigdy — ale to absolutnie nigdy — nie był świadkiem, żeby Stark siedział tak długo w ciszy. Nawet gdy nie miał komu imponować swoją gadką, znalazł rzeczy, którymi koniecznie musiał się podzielić ze światem. 

Zanim jednak Fury zdążył coś powiedzieć, do gabinetu wrócił Coulson. Zmarszczone czoło, niepewne spojrzenie i zatroskanie na twarzy sprawiło, że Fury poczuł się stary, tak stary i zmęczony, że przez chwilę pomyślał, że to nie robota dla niego.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał Stark, choć raz brzmiąc na szczerego i zaniepokojonego. — Poważnie, wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha, i nie mówię o naszym wspólnym przywidzeniu... — spojrzał wymownie na Fury'ego, który nie zaszczycił tej uwagi komentarzem.

— Coulson?

Tym razem odezwał się Fury, gdy Phil dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał. Zupełnie jakby się czegoś spodziewał. Po długiej chwili ciszy — cholera, Stark znalazł jakiś klucz, którym zaczął stukać o blat stołu, co było denerwujące, a gdy Fury zamierzał zwrócić mu uwagę, dostrzegł, że to bardziej nerwowy odruch niż celowe działanie.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. 

— Proszę — odezwał się Coulson nieswoim głosem.

Do pomieszczenie wszedł uzbrojony agent, a za nim — najwidoczniej spodziewani, sądząc po minie Coulsona — goście. Peggy Carter wkroczyła do gabinetu pewnym krokiem. Za nią szedł Howard Stark, rozglądając się ciekawie po zebranych. Jego wzrok na moment zatrzymał się na ekranie, w oczach błysnęła iskierka poznania, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Kolejna osobliwość wieczoru. Świetnie. Musiało go to wiele kosztować, bo Fury czuł niemal fizycznie, jak Howarda skręcał brak możliwości zadania tysięcy pytań. 

— O cholera! — wrzasnął Stark Junior cienkim głosem. — Moja maszyna działa! — zaśmiał się nerwowo. Cóż, tyle w temacie nie przyznawania się do winy. Może Fury nawet by się zaśmiał, słowo honoru, że miał na to ochotę, zanim jednak zebrał się w sobie, odezwała się Peggy Carter.

— Panowie, musimy porozmawiać.


End file.
